Love Me For Thirty Day AkaKuro Ver (translated)
by BellvaOh
Summary: "Make love to me every night, treat me like how you used to treat me before, hold me like how you held me for the first time and carry me in the arms every morning. Love me for thirty days before I really let you go." That was Tetsuya's deal before they could break off their relationship. AkaKuro nonetheless. Warnings inside. R&R
1. chapter 1 (revisi)

See Author's Notes from the start to end of the chapter.

Hai iam Uchiraneki, i bring translated fanfiction to you all XD i want say thank you very much to original auhtor for leting me translated her fict. Ohhh iam very happy can re writed the story to indonesian language. Iam translated from english language to indonesian btw. So if you all want to read the real story you can read that at Mozu The Mochi list storys.

And i haved permission from original author to translate the story. I just translate it, the story is actually made by Mozu The Mochi. Yeah, i translated the fict its because i very very like this story. By the way its not plagiasm.

so happy reading :)

Original Author : Mozu The Mochi

Translated : UchiraNeki

This story may contain elements you don't like, such as heart breaking scenes, Akashi somewhat cheating with another girl and future divorce. And major plot twist at the end. Rated M for future smut, coming in Chapter One.

Love Me for Thirty Days

Prologue

"There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you."

― C. JoyBell C.

Akan ada hari dimana kehidupan yang kalian pikir dipenuhi dengan euforia adalah palsu dan diganti dengan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Akan ada hari dimana hidup tidak selalu berputar untuk kita.

"mari kita bercerai."

Itu tidak adil. Ya Hidup harus seperti itu. ucapan itu tidak terdengar tepat, tidak terasa benar, seperti kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. Tetsuya tercengang, dan dengan binar biru mengkilapnya, dia melihat Seijuurou yang tampan ini ; ini bukan Seijuurou yang dia ingat, bukan Seijuuro yang dia kenal, bukan Seijuuro yang dia cintai dari tahun-tahun di sekolah menengah nya dulu. Dia hanya lah si rambut merah yang baru saja turun dari neraka untuk memberikan kabar buruk tentang pernikahan mereka. Tapi dia serius dengan kalimat itu. Ingin melepaskan janji suci mereka - mungkinkah masih terhitung bertahan jika seperti ini? - pernikahannya.

Rumah tangga yang mereka bangun, masa depan yang mereka rencanakan dan impikan dulu ketika masa kanak kanak, hancur hanya dengan 3 kata itu. Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya- Dia ingin berteriak, namun hatinya menyuruh nya untuk diam. saat itu ia merasa matanya tercabut dan masuk ke dalam kegelapan, terbaring di lantai yang dingin di tengah musim salju, seperti tak bernyawa.

"kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membulatkan pikirannya. Mengapa suaminya melakukan ini? Bukankah dia cukup baik? kemudian si blunette bertanya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Karena ... ayahku bilang begitu."

"Lalu, mengapa ayahmu tidak mengatakannya delapan tahun yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa harus saat semuanya sudah sempurna,"

dia menghembuska nafasnnya dengan gemetar, tetesan tetesan air matanya terjatuh ke pipinya yang putih. Teriakan kemarahanya yang seperti ledakan awan ; gemuruh petir. Dia menekan kata sempurna karena, sungguh, semuanya sudah sempurna ; seperti apa yang mereka harapkan dulu.

Seijuurou kemarin baik baik saja, seminggu lalu baik baik saja, dan bulan lalu baik baik saja - baik baik saja selama delapan tahun terakhir. Jadi, mengapa harus terjadi sekarang?

"Seorang gadis,"

adalah jawabannya.

"Seorang gadis? kau selingkuh -"

"Itu untuk pewaris keluarga Akashi," dia berhenti sejenak, dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang serupa

"Ayahku ... kita ... kita tidak ingin keluarga kita berakhir begitu saja.

Dan maaf untuk mengatakan, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya lebih dari aku mencintaimu."

"Jadi ... kau mengusirku hanya karena pelacur lain yang bisa memberimu bayi ?!" Tetsuya yang lembut entah kemana, dan pria berambut merah itu seperti di rasuki setan ; pria itu menamparnya, menyisakan warna merah di pipi Tetsuya dan dia menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan menentang penuh perintah.

"Atau kau hanya takut untuk mengatakan jika aku tidak cukup baik untuk dicintai lagi! Apa . aku tidak cukup baik untukmu ..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu ..."

"Oh, tapi kau akan melakukannya."

Blunette itu berbalik, dan terisak keras. tangan mungilnya menyapu air mata nya lembut, bayi biru itu kebingungan sekarang.

"Baiklah, Akashi, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi,"

Akhirnya ia membisikkan kata kata yang menyebabkannya menangis. Jawabannya membuat Akashi langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ; masih ada tempat untuk Tetsuya, dan Akashi merasa tersakiti dan tersinggung atas jawaban Tetsuya. Dia terbangun dari kesurupannya dengan mulut ternganga, dan agak linglung.

Apakah itu sarkasme atau kata-kata tajam yang cukup tulus untuk dianggap enteng? Akashi hampir menjawab terlalu mudah.

"R-benarkah?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Seijuurou mendengus. Tentu saja, tidak semudah itu. Tetsuya berada di bawah pengaruhnya, telah tinggal dengannya di rumah yang sama, telah berbicara dengannya karena Tuhan tahu sudah berapa tahun untuk mereka bersama. Sejak sekolah menengah, satu-satunya hal yang samar-samar diingatnya.

"Apa pun itu, aku akan setuju dengan mu karena ..."

Tetsuya tersenyum, Ini kesepakatan terakhir. Jika dia bisa mengembalikan perasaan lamanya, Akashi akan meleleh di bawah pesona nya, terpikat oleh senyuman yang memabukkan dan terpikat oleh mata biru pucat itu.

Napasnya tiba-tiba terhenti, kemudian ia sadar malam ini, pewaris Akashi itu bersikap dingin, tidak peka, bahkan tak berperasaan.

Dan Akashi tidak membalas apa pun dari senyuman itu. Hanya saja, dia merengut saat kesepakatan itu disampaikan kepadanya.

"Cintailah aku sekali lagi selama tiga puluh hari."

"Apa artinya ini? Itu sangat lama -"

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengakhiri pernikahan kita, kita akan tinggal di rumah yang sama tapi kita akan menjadi orang asing ; kita tidak akan berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan aku tidak akan menatapmu Seijuurou. Dan siapa pun gadis itu, dia bisa tidur di halaman jika kau membawanya ke rumah"

Kemarahan yang di ucapkan dengan suara yang sangat lembut, sekarang Akashi merasa dadanya di tusuk oleh es musim dingin. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia menghirup nafasnya dalam. Tetsuya melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Jadi dengarkan apa pun kesepakatan yang akan aku buat di sini."

"Baik."

Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan nada dingin itu ; nada yang ia pakai saat biasanya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu - seperti menandakan bahwa dunia nya sudah mendekati akhir.

"Pertama, beri aku cinta yang manis setiap malam; perlakukan aku seperti bagaimana kau memperlakukanku dulu, bersikap lembut dan penuh kasih seperti aku adalah makhluk yang paling rapuh. Pertahankan aku seperti bagaimana kau mempertahanku untuk pertama kalinya ; seperti Malam setelah upacara pernikahan"

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dia tersenyum saat mengingat itu

" Dan ... beri aku setiap pagi lenganmu (pelukanmu) ; perhatianmu di rumah ini sampai kau akan pergi bekerja. "

Seijuuro tersentak, jujur saja, kesepakatan ini terlalu banyak atau mungkin ia lebih tidak percaya, tapi demi calon istrinya, demi keluarga barunya, demi pewaris masa depan yang akan dia miliki. Seijuurou tahu lebih baik menyetujui daripada menolak - dan dia siap mempertaruhkan ke tiganya selama tiga puluh hari.

"Deal."

Dengan kata-kata itu, pria mungil itu melangkah maju ke tangga dan menuju ke kamar tempat tidur mereka. Kemudian dia akan mandi dan tidur sendiri, dan Seijuuro tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan kekasihnya itu. Atau akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihnya. apapun itu.

Telapak kaki Tetsuya seakan membeku, dia memejamkan matanya, air mata nya mengalir seperti sungai di pipinya : tidak bisa berhenti, tangannya yang menutup mulutnya tak dapat menghentikan teriakannya. Dia terjatuh sampai badannya menyentuh lantai.

Dia berharap itu hanya mimpi dan ketika Dia terbangun, Seijuurou akan memberinya senyuman seperti biasanya ; penuh kasih sayang dan kemudian memberinya ciuman penuh cinta.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi. Dia tahu itu, meski doanya terus-menerus ia ucapkan di setiap napasnya. Itu bukan mimpi. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun dia berkedip di bawah intensitas lampu gantung yang terang, itu nyata. Kesepakatan itu nyata. ucapan itu nyata. Seijuurou yang meminta perceraian itu nyata.

(pagi)

Dia terengah-engah saat membuka matanya. kemudian berjalan hanya untuk mendapati makan malam yang sudah disiapkannya di meja makan. Nyaris tidak tersentuh oleh mereka berdua. Pertengkaran mereka membuat mereka seperti ini - tidak, permintaan Seijuurou lah yang telah membuat mereka tidak makan malam, dan semalaman di habiskan dengan perut kosong dan patah hati.

Tetsuya duduk sendirian, menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Perlahan dan lemah, tangannya menarik sumpitnya. Dia mengucapkan doanya; panjang dan penuh harapan, menyedihkan dan melankolis.

Amplop putih tertutup rapat belum terkirim.

ToBeContinue

Mozu : Another new project of mine! Seriously, I have a lot of fanfiction ideas. But there are so many I couldn't write because I'm busy and sometimes the ideas were planned halfway. So, I was thinking if I might give to those who are willing to write with my fanfiction ideas in condition you have to give me the credits of storyline. It's like business, yeah.

Anyway, you'd been warned that this fic is angst. Meaning, super angst. So please, if you're not prepared with a box of Kleenex and happy puppies beside you just please don't bash me later!

EDIT 12/8/2015 : I changed the duration of their marriage to eight years! Take note of that! So, they're actually twenty-seven. There's a reason why I made them slightly older than before and it's a major reason~

As per usual, X for love O for hate!

-Mozu The Mochi (2015)

(UNTUK DISINI Mozu: Proyek baru saya yang lain! Serius, saya punya banyak ide fanfiction. Tapi ada begitu banyak yang tidak bisa saya tulis karena saya sibuk dan terkadang ide itu direncanakan setengah jalan. Jadi, saya berpikir jika saya bisa memberikannya kepada mereka yang bersedia untuk menulis dengan ide fanfiction saya dengan syarat Anda harus memberi saya kredit dari alur cerita. Ini seperti bisnis, ya. Bagaimanapun, Anda telah diperingatkan bahwa fic ini adalah kecemasan. Artinya, kecemasan super. Jadi tolong, jika Anda tidak siap dengan sekotak tisu dan anak-anak anjing yang bahagia di samping Anda tolong jangan bash saya nanti! EDIT 12/8/2015: Saya mengubah durasi pernikahan mereka sampai delapan tahun! Perhatikan itu! Jadi, mereka sebenarnya berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ada alasan mengapa saya membuat mereka sedikit lebih tua dari sebelumnya dan ini adalah alasan utama ~ Seperti biasa, X untuk cinta O karena benci! -Mozu The Mochi (2015) )


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me For Thirty Days

HARI PERTAMA

SABTU

As Qhuinn looked at his best friend's handsome face, he felt as if he'd never not known that red hair, those blue eyes, those lips, that jaw. And it was because of their long history that he searched for something to say, something that would get them back to where they had been. All that came to him was . . . I miss you. I miss you so fucking bad it hurts, but I don't know how to find you even though you're right in front of me."

― J.R. Ward, Lover Mine

Hari ini seorang wanita datang dari Kyoto ke kota pusat Jepang ; Tokyo untuk menemui pacarnya.

Seijuroo terbangun karna sinar matahari pagi. Ia terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia karna seorang wanita-kekasihnya akan datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuknya dan merasa aneh karna ia terbangun sangat awal. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan ranjangnya dan melihat dada si biru yang naik dan turun dalam kecepatan normal ; menandakan bahwa dia masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan suram dari Tetsuya. Pelan pelan ia bangun dari kasur mewah berukuran besar itu dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, tidak mengucapkan kata selamat pagi atau apapun pada sosok yang masih tidur itu.

Ketika terbangun Tetsuya merasa hampa melihat sisi tempat tidur nya yang lain telah kosong - atau bahkan yang terburuk, seluruh rumah nya kosong tak ada seorang pun selain dia.

Tetsuya harus menunjukkan pada si rambut merah; bahwa dia harus mengikuti aturan yang Tetsuya buat (di dalam kesepakatan kemarin) secepatnya atau sama sekali tidak akan ada perceraian. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut berantakan dan mata biru yang berkabut di pagi yang buruk ini kemudian pergi untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

Di dalam hatinya, dia berharap Akashi akan meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuknya. Mungkin, seperti catatan kecil di lemari es, pesan teks atau pesan suara. Tapi, dia pergi sebagaimana dia muncul tadi malam, dingin, tegas, dan tanpa emosi.

Pria berambut biru itu meringis memikirkan tentang itu; mengingat kenangan terakhirnya. Tak ada yang menyenangkan, kemudian ia berjengit merasakan lidahnya terbakar karena kopi yang mengepul yang baru saja ia seduh. Kopi itu hampir tumpah mengenai kaki nya jika saja jari jari tangannya tidak gesit menangkap gelas itu. Jika Sei-kun ada disini ; memperdulikan nya seperti dulu, ia fikir akan menjadi lebih baik. Dia menghela napas tanpa sadar.

Pagi terlewati seperti bulu yang terbang terbawa angin badai salju yang kuat; sangat cepat. Tetsuya menghabiskan hari Sabtunya dengan membersihkan rumah. Dia sering kali membersih kan rumah saat Seijuurou tidak ada di rumah, karena itulah dia akan sibuk selagi ia menunggu suaminya pulang. Tapi sekarang ini murni hanya untuk menghilangkan stres. Dan dia membersihkan dalam waktu dua kali lebih lama dari yang dia inginkan, berjarak empat jam. Blunette itu melirik jam yang tampak megah yang menunjukkan angka pukul satu siang. Dan dia lupa sarapannya.

"Sepertinya Sei-kun tidak akan pulang nanti,"

gumam Tetsuya yang malang dengan jijik. Setelah menyimpan mesin vakumnya, dia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa bahan dan sebotol anggur.

"Waktu makan siang ... sendirian ... tidak apa-apa. Tidak buruk juga, aku cukup terbiasa dengan ini,"

dia mencoba tersenyum, ujung bibirnya terpaksa menarik ke atas; menampakkan senyum tapi Kebahagian itu tidak sampai di matanya.

Ia menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua Bordeaux dan meminum salah satunya, Tetsuya tidak menghapus tetesan air matanya yang bening yang kontras dengan warna merah anggurya. Dia terisak-isak dan merasa sia sia telah mengharapkan akhir pekan yang menyenagkan. Kemudian menelan sisa minuman nya dalam sekali teguk.

Sore datang dan berakhir, Tetsuya pastikan matahari akan segera terbenam. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara mesin mobil dari luar tapi dia tidak repot-repot berjalan ke arah pintu dan memberikan ucapan selamat datang seperti biasanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia menunggu - dia menunggu waktu untuk di pedulikan. Sampai ketika Seijuurou memasuki rumah, blunette itu tetap diam dan tetap diam seperti itu namun mata biru itu mengawasi setiap langkah, setiap gerakan dan kontak mata pada Seijuuro. Tidak ada kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan, tidak ada tatapan yang penuh kasih, melainkan sebuah anggukan tegas dan tatapan tajam. Dia telah membawa semacam dokumen yang penuh dengan Tuhan tahu apa. Mungkin surat kabar perceraian, Tetsuya bukan orang yang peduli sekarang. Sebagai gantinya, dia dengan kekanak-kan menjulurkan tangannya seperti bayi yang sedang menunggu ibunya membawanya tidur.

"Kesepakatan itu," dia berkata dengan tegas.

"Kesepakatan itu," ulang si suami yang lebih tinggi.

Dalam sekejap, Tetsuya merasa berat badannya menjadi lebih ringan; saat ia hampir terjatuh tangan itu menahan nya ; tangan yang selalu ada di sisinya dulu dia merindukan tagan ini. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati moment ini, perasaannya, sentuhannya -sentuhan kasih sayangnya, memperlakukan ia seperti seseorang yang paling rapuh. Saat Tetsuya tergelincir dan hampir menyentuh lantai ; tangan Tetsuya malah memeluk lehernya dan sekarang menjadi canggung. Tapi kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Seijuuro untuk mendengarkan detak jantung nya.

Dia bersenandung kecil sebelum merasakan punggungnya telah terjatuh pada kasur yang lembut. Tetsuya mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum, tapi Seijuuro tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Kesunyian yang terasa nyaman, menandakan ada sesuatu yang lain; suatu kerinduan, keinginan; menginginkan setiap sentuhan dari keduanya. dan terasa seperti sengatan listrik saat kulit keduanya bersentuhan. Ciuman Itu memulai segalanya. Seijuurou dapat mengingat setiap lekukan tubuh Tetsuya. ia melingkarkan tangannya ke dada, ke pinggul dan akhirnya ke daerah bawah mereka berdua yang telah bereaksi sejak awal. Dan dia memberi tanda pada kulit putih itu - dari mulai leher sampai dadanya dan meninggalkan hickey seakan tubuh Tetsuya adalah kanvas putih. Permainan itu posesiv dan kasar namun lembut secara berasamaan, penuh cinta, manis dan surgawi. Tetsuya merasa melihat bintang-bintang dan mengerangkan suara manisnya, dan Seijuuro dapat mendengarkan setiap detail suara yang penuh perasaan cinta itu.

Dan sekarang, akhir pekan yang seharusnya di habiskan berdua malah menjadi tidak tepat. Ciuman Seijuurou sangat ringan dan singkat, tidak ada permainan lidah yang terlibat dan eksplorasi. Tetsuya tahu penolakannya, dan ia tidak ingin memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ciuman bibir itu cukup untuk kesepakatan hari ini.

"Buka baju ku," perintahnya.

Dan pria itu melakukannya lebih seperti kepala pelayan daripada seperti seorang suami. Seijuurou duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di kasur membuatnya tinggi menjulang di atas Tetsuya. Tentu, dia mungkin telah kehilangan perasaannya terhadap blunette tapi penglihatan seperti itu masih membuatnya menjadi sulit; semacam dampak negatif yang membuat nya tidak sabar, ia juga membuka kemeja sendiri dan pakaian itu mendarat di berbagai tempat kamarnya, diikuti dua celana sekaligus.

"Apakah kau membutuhkanku untuk-"

"Tidak, aku sudah Siap ..." suara itu keluar dengan isakan,

"masukan saja ..." lanjutnya

" . . Baik."

Dengan ucapan itu, Seijuurou Mengeluarkan miliknya, yang panjang dan besar, dari celana boxer yang masih di pakainya . Dia sudah menduga yang terakhir telah disiapkan sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak mempertanyakan ucapan Tetsuya tersebut. Meski begitu, dia masih memikirkan hal itu dan memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Tetsuya. Tetsuya mendengus tak sabar. Dua jari, tiga - dan saat dia mendengar Tetsuya mendesah (dan sedikit sakit), dia tahu dia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Tetsuya. Dia menyentuh prostat itu berkali-kali.

"Cukup ... aku hanya menginginkanmu ..."

"Hm."

Dia membawa miliknya yang panjang dengan lelehan precum dan saliva. Tetsuya di bawahnya mengawasi dengan mata penuh nafsu dan kerutan yang menghiasi wajah bercahayanya. Memposisikan dirinya dengan tepat, dia memasukan miliknya yang nampak besar ke dalam Tetsuya. Ruangan itu mungkin akan dipenuhi serentetan suara dan desahan dari keduanya serta bau keringat dan seks. Tapi itu bukan kejadian yang menyenangkan. Malam ini, mereka hanya berhubungan seks, tapi tidak bercinta satu sama lain. Tentu, Seijuurou telah mempercepat dorongnya dan Tetsuya menerimanya secara keseluruhan, tangannya mengocok miliknya sendiri untuk mencapai klimaks. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata manis yang mengiringinya, tidak ada ciuman dan sentuhan, tidak ada hickey yang ditandai cinta. Betapa menyedihkan.

Ketika aktivitas mereka selesai, si rambut merah tidak repot-repot mengelus helai rambut untuk menyamankannya atau bisikan atau apapun. Dia hanya menyelinap ke dalam selimut yang kotor dan licin bekas sesi mereka tadi, dan menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tidur. Kelelahan membauat nya ngantuk tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar Tetsuya berbisik ke telinganya;

"Sei-kun ... tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, aku masih mencintaimu."

Sepasang mata merah itu tertutup, dia tersentak dan tertelan. Itu benar, ia menyadarinya sekarang. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada kata kata cinta Tetsuya itu - bukan getaran pada hatinya, bukan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya - hanya rasa kasihan dan rasa bersalah. Dia terengah-engah.

"Aku minta maaf ... aku tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama untuk mu."

"Aku tahu. . ."

Gumam Tetsuya lemah dan lelah. Seijuurou tidak memperdulikan tangisannya. saat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut tebal, terisak-isak dan menangis dengan hatinya yang sakit dan rindu. Malam itu, Tetsuya tidur dengan patah hati lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Amplop putih itu belum dibuka.

Tbc

Cocot : aku lanjut buat chapter yang kedua. for your information chapter satu aku pake google translate makanya bahasa nya berantakan. anywhy kemaren aku terlalu males nerjemahin ceritanya yg banyak -karna lagi mager padahal cuma 4 lembar sheet. dan aku cuma edit ala kadar nya aja tanpa mikir. dan juga di sibukan tugas kuliah jadi gabisa nyiapin otak buat nerjemahin pake kemampuan aku. Hehe maafin ya jadi merusak cerita gitu. Tapi Chapter 2 ini membuktikan cuma butuh 3 hari (Mood yang baik dan Otak fresh) buat nerjemahin pake kemampuan aku yg masih kurang ini hehe bantuan kamus. Terus aku males alias mager buat baca ulang ceritanya. Jadi aku cuma edit ala kadarnya aja. Awal nya aku fikir bakal lama dan buang waktu buat translate pake kemampuan aku. Gaada mood juga buat merevisi ulang makanya jadi brantakan begitu. Dan jadi merusak sih ya maafin. Tapi chapter ini sudah aku perbaiki dan chapter 1 bakal aku revisi juga. Ternyata ga butuhin waktu terlalu lama buat nerjemahin pake kemampuan aku (skalian belajar mata kuliah) ya walaupun hasilnya gini juga XD

Makasih kemaren yang sudah mereview dan mempavoritkan. Aku bakal bales satu satu review dari chap kamren nih.

PLEASE READ

 **Anon**

pake google tranlate?

iya chapter 1 aku pake gugel translate. Alesannya karna chapter awal aku pengen buruburu mempublish cerita ini. Karna aku gaenak sama Penulis asli ; yang udah lama aku mintain izin dan belum aku post.bakal aku erivisi chaoter sbelumnya. dan maksih ya

 **EmperorVer**

"Amplop putih itu apa?"

Kalian pasti baca kan chap 1 dan 2 di atas selalu di akhirin dengan kata amplop putih belum di buka. Amplop putih disini itu maksudnya surat penceraian yang Seijuuro kasih ke Tetsuya. Tetsuya bakal buka itu amplop kalo nanti Tetsuya menandatangani kan. jadi amplop putih itu belum di buka sama Tetsuya sampai sekarang (chapter ini) kan. semoga udah ngerti ya.

Dan buat yang "Saya-Anda" itu sebenernya udah aku edit jadi "aku-kamu". Cuma kemaren masih ada yg ketinggalan. Jadi begitu hehe

Maksih

 **ShirShira**

Maafin ya bahasanya berantakan. Iya sebenernya yang chapter kemarin aku ga sempet baca ulang (sekilas baca dan edit saya-anda nya aja). Trus karna aku buru buru juga jadi ya bahasanya sangat tidak halus. Aku bakal revisi chapter awal nanti. Makasih masukannya. Hehe

BigThanks For **Allah** and then **Mozu The Mochi, and for Anitayei, CBX, Akakuro-nanodayo, Anon, Dya.lidya, EmperorVer, ShirShira.**

-uchiraneki.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me for Thirty Days

HARI KEDUA

MINGGU

" The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."

― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

Itu adalah pagi yang terjadi seka

li dalam seumur hidup nya, pagi yang seharusnya sangat sibuk, paling keras dan kacau - tapi hanya kesunyian yang ada di kediaman Akashi. Untuk kali ini, Tetsuya merasa kasur di sebelahnya telah kosong dan kehangatan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan telah hilang, meninggalkannya dalam perasaan sepi. Dia ingin berbicara; untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, untuk membuatkannya sarapan, untuk mengatakan kesetiaan mereka satu sama lain tapi kata kata itu seolah hanya sampai di tenggorokan, dan ia hanya bisa terdiam ; terbaring dingin di tempat tidur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar di acuhkan. Perasaannya tenggelam dalam, terisi oleh rasa sakit Yang berat di hati dan jiwanya.

Tapi Seijuurou masih diam tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Namun, Tetsuya mengawasinya dengan mata tenang, biru pucat itu memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Si rambut merah terus bergerak tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, membuat suasana yang mencekam dan dingin di antara mereka. Pria berwajah serasi itu bergerak mulus; ke lemari, ke laci, menyambar ikat pinggangnya, dan kemudian mengambil sisir.

Tetsuya tau kemana ia akan pergi

"Tidak ingin sarapan di rumah?"

Dia tetap bertanya sekaliapun ia tahu respon seperti apa yang akan di terima olehnya.

Seijuro hanya diam

"Sei -"

"Aku akan menemuinya, "

menemui dia

Lagi, sejak kemarin - dan sehari sebelumnya, lagi dan lagi dia terus membicarakan tentang dia. Wanita itu, wanita selingkuhan itu, pelacur itu, si jalang itu! Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih seperti kertas, meremas kain bad covernya keras. Tetsuya marah di pagi hari adalah hal yang jarang ia lakukan, tapi kali ini dia Merasa uap panas mengepul di atas kepalanya dan Seijuurou bersumpah dia melihat wajah kemarahan pada Tetsuya, dia memberinya tatapan tajam. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mengatakan apa pun, Tetsuya mengertakkan gigi dan melepaskan geraman rendah, bergetar melihat kearah Pria lain dengan perasaan berdarah.

"Baiklah,"

dan dia merentangkan tanganya sehingga Seijuro dapat menggendongnya.

Seijuurou tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa kekanak-kanakannya ini; menggendong yang lebih kecil ke lantai bawah. Itu seperti hari pertama mereka setelah percintaan ; Tetsuya yang merasa sakit di seluruh daerah bawahnya.

Pada saat itu, menggendong Tetsuya adalah satu hal yang paling dia sukai.

Saat itu

Seijuurou akan mengagumi lembut rambut biru nya, menarik, memutar (memainkan rambut Tetsuya) dan membelai rambut pendeknya. Dan dia akan menyukai aroma rambut Tetsuya, seperti kayu manis bahkan sesuatu yang lebih manis daripada madu - itu membuatnya berfiikir tentang gairah dan perasaan yang sensual.

Kemudian, dia membayangkan saat bercinta tadi malam; Rasanya canggung, dan terlalu salah. Mereka tidak bercinta, itu hanya seks, itu hanya kesenangan, bukan cinta. Dan Tetsuya di pelukannya merasa aneh, lengannya sulit untuk melepaskannya dari nya.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di sofa,"

dia mendengar blunette itu bergumam lemah

"Hm."

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa sarapan pagi?"

"Tetsuya, aku sudah bilang ... aku akan pergi keluar, aku bisa makan dimana saja."

Terlihat singkat, sebelum si rambut merah menemukan dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan si blusette. Tetsuya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tapi bibirnya tidak menyentuh apapun - malah berhenti beberapa milimeter sebelum dia menariknya. Maya biru di matanya belum pernah padam sebelumnya. Tegas, buram, tak terkalahkan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini,"

dia berhenti dengan tegas

"Menurut kesepakatan yang sudah kita buat, dan kau sudah berjanji, kau yang seharusnya menciumku."

"Tapi -"

"Atau mungkin kau ingin tinggal di rumah bersamaku?"

Tetsuya tersenyum. Senyuman kemenangan - seringai Tetsuya selama tahun-tahun sekolah menengah mereka - melengkung di bibir lembut itu dengan licik.

Seijuro mendesah, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa begitu kekanak-kanakan? Dia tidak tahu. Baginya, ini terlalu merepotkan - dan dia tahu Tetsuya bisa menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Itu sia-sia. Meski begitu, ia memiliki kewajiban tanpa harus mengeluh ; tanpa harus dijelaskan secara verbal namun berharga ke dalam benaknya.

Dia telah bergerak maju sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan dia mencium bibir lembut itu sesaat sebelum pergi ke arah pintu.

Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa.

Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang tercengang, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sei-chan, ada apa?"

Pipinya tersipu saat wanita itu menatap penuh kerinduan pada calon pasangannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak enak sejak pagi dan dia sama sekali tidak senang. Apa pun yang Seijuurou fikirkan seharusnya menjadi perhatian dia juga. Tapi pria itu tidak mau menyerah atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan dia harus tersiksa dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Perempuan itu menjatuhkan garpu logam nya dengan suara dentingan, mengalihkan perhatian kekasih nya. Mata obsidiannya berkedip, dengan wajah polos yang tak bernyawa yang disembuhkannya, dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Nada suaranya datar, dimaksudkan untuk mengancam.

Tapi Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi, ingatlah, dan dia tidak terpengaruh oleh nada atau tatapan seperti itu - dia memberikan respons yang sama dan jauh lebih buruk.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"kalau begitu, berhentilah menjadi orang misterius dan jawab aku untuk sekali saja,"

dia menggigit bibirnya, dan memegang tangannya, memancarkan kehangatan di antara mereka,

"Aku khawatir padamu jika seperti itu. Ayah mu tidak akan senang."

"Kau tahu kau bisa berhenti mengejarku dan menceritakan atas ketidak nyamananmu," Seijuurou menyeringai dengan nakal.

Wanita itu agak mudah dibaca, dilihat dari setiap lipatan dan garis yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Wanita - tidak peduli berapa banyak make up yang mereka kenakan, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sebenarnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan ini termasuk salah satu dari itu.

Yamanaka Yui tertawa, kunci busuk itu jatuh seperti dia.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Sei-chan."

Dia menjatuhkan beberapa file ke meja kafe, kertas kertas itu terjatuh dengan suara keras ke arah meja itu. Si rambut merah, terhibur, mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat matanya yang tidak sewarna itu memeriksa dengan cermat dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Ini setengah dari harta yang ku miliki."

"Ya,"

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis

"Dan ini harus jatuh ke tangan Akashi - maksudku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika kau ingin menceraikannya, setidaknya beri dia sesuatu dukungan untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Nah, sangat jarang wanita yang tidak peduli dengan uang."

"Sei-chan, aku tidak akan menikahimu hanya karena alasan dangkal itu!"

Dia cemberut kekanak-kanakan, dan si rambut merah mulai melunak.

Hari itu, dia bermaksud berbicara tentang kesepakatan yang dia lakukan dengan Tetsuya tapi melihat perempuan itu ceria seperti sinar matahari, dia malah berfokus untuk membuat hari yang lebih baik untuk mereka berdua. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa bersalah dan ingin mengatakan kepada gadis itu bahwa Tetsuya mungkin menikahi dia dengan alasan yang sama, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dia.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Yui, itu agak menyenangkan. Dia kekanak-kanakan, tapi bukan orang yang membuatmu tidak terurus. Terkadang dia berfikir logis dan rasional dan bersikap lembut untuk kebaikan (yeah benar, mungkin).

Dan kemudian, ada saat di mana dia harus bertahan dengan lengan dan punggung yang sakit dan mata yang seharusnya terlihat monoton, tapi tentu saja rasa sakitnya berhubungan dengan mata heterokromanya sendiri.

Melihat Tetsuya tidur cukup tenang.

Artinya, cukup privasi baginya untuk benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang damai. Meski begitu, ia harus memberi Tetsuya dokumen yang diberikan oleh Yui itu.

"Tetsuya ..."

Tetsuya bergumam dalam tidurnya, jemarinya mulai melengkung dan kelopak matanya bergerak.

Dengan selembut mungkin, yang lebih tinggi memegang bahu Tetusya lagi, membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Sei - kau sudah kembali ... Selamat datang di rumah ..."

Tetsuya menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, matanya melihat sekilas ke arah jam dinding, menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia merasa muram tenggelam di dalam dadanya namun ia terus tersenyum ke arah pasangannya.

"Apa itu?"

Si rambut merah melihat ke depan. Melihat Rambut rontok Tetsuya yang tidak rapi ( rambut Tetsuya jatuh di tempat tidur dan yang paling buruk dia merasa itu menggemaskan), dan mata seperti balita itu menatap lembut ke arahnya.

Rasa bersalah itu seakan menelannya, memakannya, dan membusuk di dalam dirinya.

Sekarang, Seijuurou mulai ragu apakah dia akan berakhir di Surga atau tidak. Dia meletakkan dokumen di atas meja kopi, tanpa sepatah kata pun, kakinya melangkah lebih dekat ke sofa yang berlawanan arah dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pada awalnya tampak bingung, tapi kemudian ia sangat marah. Tetsuya tidak idiot, faktanya sama sekali tidak dengan Seijuurou - dia tidak naif saat melihat dokumen itu, Tetsuya merobek kertas itu sampai hancur, dengan keras dia merobek kertas itu seolah kertas itu adalah kutukan, terpesona oleh kebencian.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya,"

Dia menyalak dengan marah dan denan cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan cepat dan gesit pula pria berambut merah itu memegang salah satu pergelangan tangannya, tangannya dengan putus asa menutupi tubuh lemah laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu. Hal itu membuat si rambut merah terkejut tapi dia tidak mengubah pandangannya dengan tegas meski dia gemetar.

Kesalahan.

Marah.

Putus asa.

Pengabaian.

Hubungan mereka telah hancur sama seperti mereka berdua hancur saat ini. Kontak mata telah terjadi namun dengan banyak kesalahan. Bukan kebaikan, bukan obsesi (tergila gila), bukan posesif : tidak ada apapun yang posesif untuk sebuah argumen, itu adalah keposesifan untuk melepaskan.

"Kenapa? dia ingin kau memilikinya. Bisakah kau setidaknya bahagia dengan apa yang ingin kuberikan padamu ?!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu!"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Tetsuya, kali ini dia tidak mempedulikan airmatanya yang jatuh.

"Selama bertahun tahun, kau fikir aku hanya menginginkan itu? Hanya menginginkan uangmu? Aku mencintaimu karna kau adalah kau. Karena kita sudah membuat janji suci dan aku hidup dengan janji itu. Aku tetap disini karena kau, ini tentang kita. Dan perempuan itu tidak termasuk dalam hal ini."

Tetsuya terisak-isak

Sebuah lengan menutupi mata glossy nya.

"Mari kita jalankan perjanjian itu, bagaimana?"

". . . Baik."

Tetsuya, marah dan dingin, merasakan suatu ketakutan ; seperti empedu yang tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Dia meringkuk; Jauh dari tempat yang di duduki Seijuro, dengan mata terpejam.

Dia tidak menyangka lengan itu dengan kuat memeluknya dan kepalanya menyentuh dengan canggung dada Seijuroo yang lebar. Saat mata biru pucat itu terbuka, dia melihat wajah Seijuurou yang memerah - semerah rambutnya.

"Ini Bagian perjanjian itu"

Gumamnya canggung dan dia mengangkat Tesuya tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebelum meyakinkan lengan cukup kuat.

Sejujurnya, dia belum terbiasa dengan sensasi menggendong Tetsuya kali ini. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia pernah menjadi mantan atlet dan berada di puncak karirnya ; menjadi seorang kapten, tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang setelah kau berusia dua puluh tahun - dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah melihat wajah orang, dokumen dan layar komputer selama berjam-jam. Tidak ada waktu untuk olahraga atau fitnes sama sekali ;sehingga dapat dijelaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakan di lengannya.

Padahal, ini baru hari kedua, fikirnya. Mereka baru saja memulai, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tapi, akan sangat baik jika kesepakatan ini tidak pernah ada, atau setidaknya, berakhir. Tiga minggu lagi dan beberapa hari lagi, dan ini akan berakhir.

Sekali lagi, bau harum kayu manis masuk ke hidungnya saat ia mengendus. Bau Tetsuya malah membuat nya nervous, dan dia merasa dirinya -tegang dan depresi - santai dan lemas, kakinya menjadi lemas seperti jelly. Tapi tentu dia tidak akan mengaku dengan suara keras tentang pemikirannya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini dengan sukarela."

Dia menghela napas.

"Aku merasa bersalah juga dan aku tidak ingin melanggar janji."

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Begitu punggungnya menyentuh kasur yang berderit (kasur lama), dia merasa kantuk itu kembali. Rasanya hanya sesaat, sampai ketika laki laki yang lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk melihat ke sisi lain ranjang, dia melihat tatapan tenang yang terlukis pada wajah Tetsuya.

Di dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan mulai berkobar seperti titik api kecil yang menyala.

Namun, amplop putih - benda yang sangat penting itu - hampir terlupakan dan salah tempat sekarang.

BISA DI LANJUTKAN

Mozu: Kaalian semua review seperti orang gila. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas PM kalian satu satu dan aku juga tidak akan menanggapi semua hal di sini! Tapi kebanyakan dari kalian mengatakan hal yang sama, seperti prompt dan sebagainya. Ya, aku ambil dari itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahu kalian yang menyebabkan beberapa mungkin mencarinya. Kata-kata terus berjalan cukup cepat, tampaknya. DAN LAGI. Aku tidak mengikuti keseluruhan alur kisah nyata! HAH! Aku akan membuatnya sedih dengan jalanku sendiri! Tapi apakah Kuroko akan tinggal atau tidak? * Tertawa * aku tidak tahu. Hehee 3 Aku akan memperbaiki bab ini beberapa waktu yang lain. Ini tergesa-gesa karena jam 1 pagi dan ibuku menyuruhku tidur. Lagi pula, mengapa aku update cukup terlambat adalah karena aku memiliki dua hal yang berjalan selama dua minggu penuh - pertunangan kakakku (boo saya diambil oleh pria *) dan instalasi prefek. Keduanya adalah kejadian menyedihkan yang menyebabkannya (berarti) aku kehilangan orang yang paling aku sayangi. Dan seniorku pensiun dari tugas! * menangis lebih * Pokoknya, terimakasih untuk yang memberiku X! Dan orang yang memberi ku nama Yamanaka Yui ~! Ha ha. Aku akan coba update lagi!

X untuk cinta, O untuk benci! -Mozu The Mochi (2015)

Jadi gays. Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan mempavoritkan ini.

From: EmperorVer

Yeyyy update kilatt. Seneng bgt nemu ff yg udh ditungguin update. Hooo jadi amplop itu, amplop utk perceraian. Kukira amplop yg lain. Btw author-san, aku salut sm kemampuan translet mu, kembangkan ya! Dan semangat untuk perkuliahannya, smg ff ini gk memberatkanmu ya. Next author-san!

Makasih buat kamu yang terus mereview yaa. Kasih love dah buat kamu. Btw makasih semangat nya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan UAS makanya bisa up. Iya amplop untuk perceraian bukam amplop gaji apalagi. Makasih loh kemampuan aku masih dasar bgt, ini pun buat latihan biar terbiasa sama b.inggris. krna kuliah aku jurusan itu. sudah jadi curhat. Intinya makasih ya

 **BigThanksTo**

 **MozuTheMochi, Anitayei, CBX, Akakuro-nanodayo, anon, Dya.lidya, Emperor-Ver, dan para guest**


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings : Akashi may not be in this chapter, like physically. *runs off*

HARI KETIGA

SENIN

"That's why I've come up with a theory." Naruto's sapphire eyes were so serious they looked like tossing waves in the ocean. "I've thought about it until it finally made sense. I found an answer to the question of why people can love and hate so easily. There simply is no such thing as love. What we have is 'habitual infatuation', as I like to call it. We find someone we like, we stay with them for a while, we decide they're compatible with us, and they know us. Change is scary, and familiarity is a soothing feeling. We mistake that familiarity, mixed with our infatuation and lust, as what we've come to refer as 'love'."

― Quinn Anderson, Habitual Infatuation

Dilihat dari statistik orang-orang yang telah menjalani proses pernikahan dan pasti ada masa dimana hubungan berada di titik pasang dan surut ; Begitu kau sudah menikah, cinta yang kau rasakan sebelumnya seperti telah memudar. Keintiman yang pernah kau tunjukkan pada kekasihmu, seharusnya kau menjadi segalanya tapi kemudian mulai berkurang : sampai tidak ada lagi, tidak butuh lagi menunujukan sebuah kasih sayang.

Setelah pernikahan, well. Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan sebelumnya. Kepada siapa saja dan siapa yang telah memimpikan suatu hal, dari membangun sebuah hubungan yang kuat dengan memiliki anak - aku akan mengatakan ini langsung ke intinya - hal itu mungkin terjadi atau mungkin tidak terjadi. Tentu saja, statistik menunjukkan persentase lebih tinggi di sisi negatif. Cukup untuk menempatkan, alasan bervariasi dari satu dan lain; Seperti orang orang mungkin merasakan kasih sayang yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kebosanan, dan kemudian dengan emosi kosong yang hampir selalu terjadi, kekasihmu seperti orang yang tidak kau kenal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya kau tahu banyak; banyak hal yang berubah dari kekasihmu. Atau mungkin, ketika kamu tidak dapat membuat kekasihmu menjadi seseorang yang di harapkan : seseorang yang kamu harap harapkan, untuk menjadi kekasih ideal seperti yang kamu impikan.

Sudah terbukti bahwa ketika kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik, cinta tidak benar-benar berawal dari sana. Kebanyakan orang menganggap kenyamanan adalah cinta. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam waktu yang lama sampai mereka merasa bisa membicarakan apapun satu sama lain ; kemudian, terciptalah sebuah ikatan.

Meskipun takdir dan hidup mungkin tidak selalu baik, mereka akan selalu licik, membodohi orang orang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa cinta itu berasal dari langit, sebuah karya yang dibuat oleh malaikat yang membawa panah berbentuk hati dan meniupkan ciuman dan mukjizat magis. Namun mereka lupa badai dan angin topan juga berasal dari langit.

Ini seperti terjadi pada rumah tangga Tetsuya. Selama tujuh tahun pernikahanya, dia mengira semua baik-baik saja. Yah, mereka seharusnya baik-baik saja sebab mereka baik-baik saja selama tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tentu, pada tahun pertama : mereka melewati hari dimana sebuah ciuman dan pelukan tak akan terlupakan setiap hari nya, banyak putaran yang mereka lewati - muda, liar dan bodoh. Tapi setelah itu, keduanya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa keintiman dan sentuhan itu secara bertahap berkurang sampai definisi baik baik saja itu tak ada lagi. Mereka kemudian melewati obrolan yang membosankan, tiga kalimat, dan kemudian sunyi sepi. Sementara Tetsuya menemukan kenyamanan di rumah, Seijuurou menemukan kebebasannya di dunia luar. apa yang terjadi?

Sejujurnya, si blunette belum pernah membicarakannya sampai hari ini. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan tentang kurangnya hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak dapat menemukan solusi untuk kesalahan mereka. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa kacau mereka berdua, bahwa ikatan mereka yang seharusnya menjadi ikatan yang kuat malah berada di titik bawah - dan mereka sudah mulai rusak.

Kenangan seperti itu datang dalam mimpinya. Ketika Seijuurou pulang kerja, dan semua yang dia lakukan adalah meminta harinya dan mereka akan terdiam - lalu Tetsuya dengan bodohnya berlari ke suatu tempat untuk membaca. Saat Seijuurou berseru dan Tetsuya melawannya ; perdebatan pun akhirnya membawa mereka pada malam tanpa tidur yang belum disambut siang hari keesokan harinya, itu terus berlanjut -tidak terselesaikan -kemudian terlupakan. Dia datang untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa hidupnya telah gelap : menjadi badai petir dan angin topan, namun Tetsuya masih memandangi lapisan lembut awan putih dan pelangi.

Seijuurou tahu betul bahwa dia juga melakukannya ; Mereka baru saja menyadari fakta bahwa mereka berdua berada pada titik pengabaian /ketidakpedulian.

Karena itu, Tetsuya bangun terlambat ; Yah, belum terlambat untuk kerjaan paginya tapi cukup terlambat untuk melihat bahwa si rambut merah sudah tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Ia mengetahui bahwa Seijuurou pergi lebih awal pagi ini, -dan sekarang dia tau alasannya, itu karna wanita itu - si penghancur hubungan.

Entah kenapa, Tetsuya merasa seolah ada sebuah kekosongan di dadanya. Mungkin, dia terlalu lelah hari ini. Meski begitu, ia cukup sadar untuk mengendus sesaat, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah penyesalannya yang mendalam di dalam hubungan mereka.

Apakah menikahi Seijuro adalah kesalahan? Apakah melakukan kesepakatan seperti itu adalah kesalahan?

Dia membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tanpa jawaban, pikirannya menjadi kacau : kacau seperti coret-coretan abstrak dalam selembar kertas. Untuk saat ini, yang penting adalah menjadi pasangan yang baik dan patuh, memberikan contoh yang lebih baik bagi setiap istri untuk diikuti (sesuai dengan beberapa tradisi, yang seharusnya).

Dengan mengejutkan, kaki lelahnya membawanya untuk berpakaian dan turun untuk sarapan nya yang sepi. Terus terang, setiap hari adalah sarapan yang sepi sejak kekasihnya, si rambut merah, mulai sibuk. Sering kali, si biru itu menemukan kenyamanan dalam kesunyian - itu hangat, terasa menenangkan. Sering kali, perasaannya sembuh karena gadis kecil (anak perempuan) Momoi Satsuki akan datang ke rumahnya, dia akan mengasuh anak.

Seringkali, dia merasa lucu bagaimana teman berusia lima tahun lebih baik dari pasangan sebenarnya; bagaimana seorang teman muncul di depan pintu rumahnya selama satu jam kunjungan. Lebih baik daripada biasanya sendiri dan kadang-kadang lamanya jam dan hari - dan Tuhan dapatkah dia melewati akhir pekan? - tanpa pewaris Akashi itu. Satsuki dan anaknya, dengan nama bunga nasional mereka (Sakura) - dan anak laki-laki, anak cantik yang dia kenal dengan baik; menjadi dukungan terbesarnya dalam hidup nya. Lucu sekali bagaimana gadis SMA yang dulu ia kenal menjadi wanita dewasa dalam hitungan waktu, ia menyaingi Kagami Taiga dalam hal memasak.

Dan tentu saja, seperti hari Senin lainnya -Seorang wanita dan gadis kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama di beranda depan, yang lebih tinggi mengipasi sesuatu dan yang lainnya berkeliaran, mengenakan sepatu balet berkilauan dan sundress kuning cerah.

"Tet-chan!"

Seperti biasa Satsuki akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Tentu, Crush yang gagal semasa sekolah menengah tinggi itu telah lenyap sekarang, tapi mereka menjadi teman. Mungkin.

"Kau menjadi kurus kering, Apa yang terjadi ?! " -Satsuki

" Um, tidak ada yang persis- "

" Tidak ada katamu? Lihat ini! Kau tidak makan dengan benar lagi,"

Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, memukuli tangan kiri yang seperti ranting yang patah itu. Blunette itu menghela napas,

"Aku. Baik baik saja saat ini, for your information. "

Dia merasa lucu, begitu dia memberi tanggapan yang lemah lembut, Satsuki mengintip dari balik bahunya untuk melihat sarapan yang tidak habis setengahnya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak setuju.

"aku mencium pancake! mentega dan madu!" -Sakura

Gadis kecil itu , meremas tangannya dengan penuh semangat, tampak seperti gelembung yang terus mengingatkan blusette kepada Kise-kun. Tanpa rasa malu, dia menarik-narik tutup baju putihnya.

" Bisakah aku memakannya? Bisakah aku makan denganmu? Ayolah, orang dewasa jangan makan sendiri! Okaa-san bilang makan sendiri tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." -Sakura

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak berdaya dengan kejenakaannya tapi dia juga tidak berkomentar, hanya kerutan di wajahnya yang terlihat. Sebaliknya, dia melirik blunette yang tersenyum. , merasa lebih tak berdaya ketika melihat pada si mantan crush.

"Aku minta maaf. Sakura sudah sarapan tiga jam yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia lapar lagi." -Satsuki.

" Karena aku suka pancake! "

" Oh, Diam, demi Kami. "

Si blunet tertawa, sepenuh hati dan cerah untuk yang pertama hari itu - .Jika Satsuki berada di usia enam belas tahun lagi, dia akan mendapati dirinya mencair pada ekspresi itu dan wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah tiga kali lipat, lemah dan tajam, tapi sekarang, Dia merasa agak puas dari pada tergila-gila. Momen itu terasa seperti berjam-jam baginya, meski sebenarnya berdurasi singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. . . Aku pikir aku memiliki tambahan omong-omong. Apakah kau ingin mencobanya? "

" Oh tidak. . . Aku baru akan bekerja. Nah, aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan dan itu benar-benar tentang Sacchan? "

Untuk sesaat, wanita itu tampak ragu.

" aku pikir ini adalah salah satu hal besar lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan? "

" aku ' aku yakin aku tidak keberatan. "

jawab Tetsuya

" Baiklah, kau bisa mengurus Sacchan untuk a. . . seminggu? Karena kau tahu, aku mungkin harus pergi ke sana. . . ke Milan, lagi, untuk. . . Kau tahu .. bisnis?"

"Seminggu? Seijuurou dan aku dalam keadaan saat ini?"

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu"

Kenapa aku harus menyetujuinya ? Dan lagi, apapun yang berhubugan dengan Sakura sulit disangkal. Tetsuya setuju dengan pemikirannya. Dalam hati, bibir mengerucut menjadi garis lurus, jelas menunjukkan kepedulian. Satsuki hanya mengabaikannya, dia tahu lebih baik daripada mencampuri orang yang mengenakan nama Akashi.

"Jangan khawatir, bukan hari ini. Aku m. . . Aku akan berangkat minggu depan. "

" Baiklah, Momoi-san. . . Aku akan melakukannya untuk Sakura-chan. "

Sastsuki terengah-engah, seperti beban berat telah terangkat dari bahunya dan hampir memeluk laki-laki pendek itu. Wanita berambut pink itu kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan banyak Terimakasih seperti mantra, jika Tetsuya tinggal di dunia kartun dia membayangkan ia memiliki tanda keringat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Si rambut pink meninggalkan kediaman Akashi, harus menyeret Sakura yang sedang menangis. Menjauh dari pancake yang lezat dan memberikan janji pada anak itu untuk kembali ke rumah itu lagi.

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya ditinggalkan sendirian. Tapi dia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa anak itu menyukai penthouse yang sepi ini? pertanyaan retorik itu sendiri ; tidak terjawab. Tentu saja, dia telah merawat anak itu sejak dia balita, dan bukannya ibunya sendiri, Tetsuya bahkan telah menyaksikan lebih banyak kali pertamanya anak itu. Bahkan ada periode dimana Sakura memanggilnya chichiue dan mengira Seijuurou sebagai ayah kandungnya. Si rambut merah awalnya hancur, tapi kemudian membuka diri terhadap gadis kecil itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak mata biru tua yang begitu besar itu.

Ada salah satu kenangan yang berharga, yang bisa si blusette ingat. Setelah menjadi pendamping, waktu berjalan seperti air mengalir, cepat dan transparan. Sekali lagi, pria berambut biru itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan kadang-kadang, dia pergi menemui Ogiwara atau berbelanja sampai langit di luar berwarna oranye kebiruan yang cemerlang, melukis pemandangan pinggiran kota, dan memantulkan sinarnya ke atas. Melempar ombak lautan, melukis setiap adegan dengan warna kuning emas yang kaya.

Betapa menyedihkan. . . Dia samar-samar teringat ketika dia dan Seijuurou melihat matahari terbenam, melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam ke dalam cakrawala seolah mencelupkan dirinya untuk berenang di samudra biru pirus-samudera yang luas. Dan mereka berpegangan tangan ; si rambut merah akan membisikkan janji manis ke telinganya - tidak peduli betapa salahnya hal itu sampai sekarang. Dan malam pun berlalu begitu cepat bagi Tetsuya, dia menjadi cemas. Malam itu gelap, cahaya bulan yang tersembunyi sebagian oleh awan tebal dan tak terlihat. Dengan hati-hati, dia menunggu suara kunci yang berderak-derak dan pintu terbuka untuk menemukan Seijuro.

Tapi dia tidak datang.

jam setengah sebelas.

Dia tidak pulang ke rumah

Meninggalkan nya, bahkan tidak terlihat bayangan nya, pun siluet nya.

Pukul Sebelas di malam hari.

Blusette itu mulai kelelahan, sangat tidak sabar. Dia menonton TV, mengirim beberapa panggilan dan pesan teks yang tidak terjawab, dia menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan mata biru nya. tidak sedetik pun dia tidak peduli.

Dan saat jam itu, ia meregangkan lengan tipis mereka ke angka paling atas, dia mendapati dirinya dalam keputusasaan - dan saat itulah si blunette tahu bahwa dia harus menyerah.

Seijuurou tidak akan pulang. Tentu saja, tidak ketika segalanya sudah hancur saat semuanya tegang, pahit dan penuh badai; dan yang bisa di lakukan hanyalah orang bodoh yang tak berdaya. Tentu saja, dalam setiap pikiran orang yang rasional, rumah tangga seperti ini layak di tinggalkan. Namun, blunette itu tenggelam lebih dalam menunggu melihat ke arah papan ; tepat pada ambang pintu ; menatap pintu masuk. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Menunggu apa? sebenarnya dia tidak tahu. Sebuah keajaiban? Suatu perubahan yang baik? Itu Mustahil.

"Kami ... Apa yang telah kulakukan untuk mendapatkan ini ?!"

Teriakan itu keluar lebih keras dari apa yang di bayangkan oleh si pemilik suara. Bagi seorang pria yang pendiam, dia pasti sudah berteriak cukup keras untuk sampai ke tetangga.

Kosong yang menyakitkan, pahit namun penuh harapan, dia menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam, dahi menyentuh kayu dingin dan bibirnya melengkung sampai lebih dari sekadar kerutan yang pahit.

Malam itu dia terisak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Malam itu, dia menjerit-jerit keras.

Malam itu, dia ingin dilupakan.

Malam itu, Tetsuya telah menyesal karena menjadi seorang Akashi.

Dan amplop putih nya dicabik, isinya masuk ke tong sampah - dilupakan.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

CocotQ :

I'm very sorry for being late. maafin gua telat update karna sibuk, so sibuk si maap ya. dan sorry banget gua di chapter ini ga bisa nyebutin yang review atau pun favoritin. kareenaaaa file nya ilang, jadi gua udah nyimpen note khusus buat reviewers tapii ilang, dan maap belom sempetin copy. sekali lagi maaf ya. love yah :")

 **Big thanks** for **Mozu The Mochi, and all reviewers** **and followers or lovers this story.**


End file.
